


Musically Inclined

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [96]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31. G1; Jazz, ???, other Autobots - “No. Absolutely no way I let him play! I love the mech to piece, but he’s a dreadful musician!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musically Inclined

Mirage raised a browplate, “That was lovely, Jazz. Doesn't Prowl want to accompany you though. I heard Praxian’s could work wonders with crystals.”

“No. Absolutely no way I let him play! I love the mech to piece, but he’s a dreadful musician!” Jazz laughed. “He was never in to that sorta thing. Definitely not a crystal singer. He can’t hold a note.” 

Prowl snorted behind him, “Do not believe him for a klik. He’s just jealous of my talent,”  
Jazz rolled his optics, “Riiiight mech. Whatever you say.”

Prowl’s lips curled up, “Let me show you what I can do, Mirage.” He stood and took his place before the crystals, a pure tone leaving his vocalizer and echoing against the crystals. 

Jazz shivered, and closed his optics. He was jealous, but he was also proud that Prowl was his.”


End file.
